Baby Awesome vs the Intersect
by CrazyCoffeeKat
Summary: What happens when little Clara accidentally downloads the intersect? Well, read and find out...        Last chapter is up; make sure you read it all the way to the end ;D
1. Baby Awesome vs the Babysitter

_**This is set after Morgan has moved out, and after Chuck & Sarah are married, so Clara aka 'Baby Awesome' is a little older now. This is my first fanfic, please be nice and leave a review! :)**_

**P.S. I don't own Chuck.**

**Chapter 1 – Baby Awesome vs. the Baby-sitter**

"Chuck? Chuck, open up!" Ellie called frantically, as she banged on the apartment door. In her arms was a wailing baby Clara. "Come on, come on!" She muttered to herself as she glanced at her watch.

Suddenly the door swung open, and there, standing in the doorway, was none other than Morgan. "Morgan? What are you doing here? Where's Chuck?" she started, peering over his shoulder and into the apartment.

"Oh, hey Ellie, just came by to bring Chuck a few things. He left a while ago," Morgan replied. "What's wrong? You seem a little… frazzled." Morgan said, eyeing the fussy baby in Ellie's arms.

"There's been some sort of emergency at the hospital," she said worriedly. "Now I'm late for my shift, and somehow there's _nobody_ around who can watch Clara for me!" she practically yelled.

"Well," Morgan started, as he thought for a second, "I could watch her for you." Ellie thought about this for a moment. Morgan? Morgan Grimes? The same Morgan Grimes who took her pillow as a date to Junior Prom, watch _her _baby? Ellie cringed at the thought. But then again, she really didn't have a choice; the hospital needed her and she just couldn't bring little Clara along.

Suddenly she handed him a large blue tote bag filled with diapers, baby bottles and other supplies. "So is that a yes?" Morgan asked, but was met with a glare from Ellie.

"Everything you need is in that bag," she said. "Just give her a bottle when she gets hungry, and if she starts to cry again just give her this," she said, handing him a small pacifier. "If there's any emergency, you call me at the hospital." Morgan nodded. "And if you let anything, _anything_ happen to my baby…" she stopped there, letting her implied threat sink in.

"Ellie, we'll be fine, isn't that right, Clara? You and Uncle Morgan are going to have an _awesome_ time. Isn't that right, _Baby Awesome_?" Morgan said, pinching at "Baby Awesome's" cheeks, causing the baby to giggle. Ellie sighed, and reluctantly, _very_ reluctantly handed Morgan baby Clara.

Just as Morgan was about to bring the baby and the blue tote bag inside the house, Ellie yelled something to him. "Morgan!" she called, causing him to turn around. "Yeah!" he yelled back.

"You better take damn good care of my baby!" Morgan simply nodded and attempted to salute her in reply, but he nearly dropped the baby. Thankfully Ellie didn't see this, and Morgan continued on his way back inside Chuck's apartment.

Ellie drove off to the hospital, but slightly in shock, her thoughts coming back to the fact that she let Morgan watch baby Clara. A look of sick shock was plastered on her face as she muttered, "What have I done… what have I done?"

_**Well? How did I do? Please leave a review for me, pretty please? I know this chapter was kinda short but this is my first fic, after all! :D**_


	2. Baby Awesome vs the Intersect

_**P.S. I don't own Chuck.  
**_

_**P.S. x2: If you don't like this story, then don't read it. *cough* *cough* muvian *cough* **_

_**This is supposed to be a short, humorous fanfic, people, so please don't take this story the wrong way!  
Heck, if some people can write humorous stories about Casey as an intersect, or even flying intersect rabbits, then I can most certainly write about "Baby Awesome" as an intersect! ;P**_

**Chapter 2- Baby Awesome vs the Intersect**

One hour, forty-three minutes and fifty-five seconds. That's how long it had been since Ellie gave Morgan the responsibility of watching baby Clara while she was gone, and it was a responsibility that Morgan didn't take lightly.

He was determined to prove himself a competent baby-sitter. Maybe even an _awesome_ baby-sitter. Ellie would be able to focus on her hospital shift, he and _"Baby Awesome" _could have some quality bonding time, and all would be right in the world.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Clara start to cry.

"Shshhshhh, it's ok, Uncle Morgan's here," he said as he quickly picked her up and tried to calm her down. Little Clara looked up at him expectantly. "Ok I gotcha, you're hungry!" He exclaimed, as he reached for a box of cheerios and made her a bowl of cereal.

"C'mon, Clara, here comes the choo-choo train, open up the tunnel…" he said, as he brought a spoonful of cereal near her mouth. Little Clara would have none of it, though, and she simply squirmed in her seat and knocked the spoon out of Morgan's hand.

His attempt to feed Clara ended up with more food on him then in Clara's stomach, as she decided it was much more fun to throw the bowl of cheerios on Uncle Morgan than it was to actually eat them.

Clara giggled, and Morgan sighed as he picked the cheerios out of his hair.

This was a lot harder then he thought it was going to be. He wondered what Chuck was doing right now. His thoughts drifted back to their earlier conversation.

__

Flashback to earlier that morning…

_Morgan walks into Chuck's room, carrying a small box of tools. "Hey buddy, just brought some of the stuff you said you needed… whoa, what's this?" he asked suddenly, eyeing the laptop that was sitting on Chuck's bed.  
"Hey Morgan, just in time." Chuck said, taking the box out of Morgan's hands. "This," Chuck began, motioning to the laptop on the bed, "This is that old intersect laptop that my father left for me; I was working on it to see if I could somehow get it to start up again," he replied as he sat down next to it with the box of tools. _

"_Are you sure you should be bringing that thing outside of Castle?" Morgan asked. "Yeah, it'll be fine. I'll just bring it back as soon as I'm done with it." Chuck replied as he typed on some of the keys. Suddenly, Chuck's iphone began to ring._

"_Hello? Casey?" he answered. "WHAT? Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there as soon as I can." Chuck pocketed his phone and quickly took the laptop and set it on the floor at the side of his bed._

"_So?" Morgan asked. "Duty calls," Chuck replied as he hurried out of the apartment._

_Morgan was about to go with him, but Chuck quickly turned around. "Morgan, you think you could stay here with the laptop for me?" Chuck asked. "Sure, no problem, Chuck!" Morgan replied. "Thanks!" Chuck said before finally leaving._

Again Morgan's thoughts were interrupted, but this time by his own phone ringing. He took a quick look at Clara, who was sitting on the floor watching TV, before he turned around to pick up his phone.

_Meanwhile, little Clara decided she had had enough of TV, and started to crawl into the hallway, and towards Chuck's bedroom. The door was slightly open, and with one small push Clara was inside._

_Little Clara was mesmerized. There were so many strange things in there; this bedroom wasn't anything like her nursery! She crawled around on the floor until one thing in particular caught her attention._

_There, on the floor, was the intersect laptop. Of course, Clara didn't know that. All she knew was that this was the coolest thing she'd ever seen. Practically every Bartowski gene in her body was screaming for her to go up and see that computer. It was **so** shiny!_

_Clara crawled right up to it, and placed a hand on the keyboard. To her surprise, it was covered in strange button-things, and they made a fun noise when she touched them. Clara smacked a hand on the keyboard. **Clickity-click.** This was really neat! She smacked the keyboard again. **Clickity-clack.**_

_This time, however, the laptop made a strange buzzing noise. Clara looked up at the screen._  
_Suddenly, hundreds of pictures lit the computer screen and flashed before Clara's eyes. These random images sped across the screen until just as quickly as the intersect started, it stopped._

Morgan answered his phone, it was Ellie.

"Ellie! No, no, everything's fine." He said enthusiastically into the phone. "NO, you don't have to come home… yes, I'll make sure, I promise. Ok bye." He put his phone back on the kitchen counter and walked back into the living room to check on Clara. Only one problem… she was gone.

Morgan's eyes got as wide as saucers as he darted frantically across the living room, trying to find Clara.  
"CLARA!" He shouted as he searched for her.

Suddenly his eye caught Chuck's bedroom door; it was slightly open. He muttered something foul under his breath as he ran towards Chuck's bedroom.

_**

* * *

**_

Well? Yes, no, maybe? I think I did a little better than last chapter, at least this one's longer!  
Hopefully I didn't confuse you with all the

_italics__**! Please review? Thnx ;)**_


	3. Baby Awesome vs an 'A' for 'effort'

_**Ok, so here's the next chapter :D  
**_

_**P.S. I'm having so much fun writing this, I can't help but update it.. hopefully I didn't make this chapter too choppy though.**_

_**P.S. x2 : Thanks so much for the reviews! I was beginning to think you guys didn't like my story :)**_

**Chapter 3- Baby Awesome vs an 'A' for 'effort'**

Morgan rushed into Chuck's bedroom after baby Clara. There were a hundred different worst-case scenarios going through his mind as he reached to open the door, one of them involving her being abducted by angry ninja tuna fish. But nothing he'd thought of had prepared him for the moment of terror he experienced when he saw little Clara in front of the intersect computer.

"Oh no, oh crap, Clara? Clara?" he cried as he charged up towards her. He quickly picked her up and checked her over. Other than having a slightly dazed look on her face, Clara seemed completely fine.

Morgan sat her on the bed, and breathed in a huge sigh of relief as he swept a hand through his hair.  
"Don't you ever do that again," he said to her, even though he knew she couldn't understand him. "You nearly gave Uncle Morgan a heart attack!" He said, trying to catch his breath.

Clara simply stuck her hand in her mouth, and looked up at him like he was nuts.

Morgan checked her again once more to make sure she was all right, and carried her out of Chuck's bedroom, this time making sure that the door was shut tightly.

In his worried frenzy, however, Morgan didn't realize that the blinking screen on the intersect computer read, "Download Complete."

* * *

Luckily for Morgan, the next few hours were pretty uneventful, and he didn't let Clara out of his sight even once. Heck, he'd even managed to get her to eat her cheerios, and now they were both sprawled on the couch watching TV.

Well, Clara was watching TV… Morgan was half asleep.

Suddenly there was loud knocking on the door. "I'm awake! I'm awake," he shouted as he jolted upright.

"Morgan! Open the door!" A voice came from outside. Morgan picked up baby Clara and hurried to the door. He opened the door to see Ellie and Devon standing there; they were finally back, and both of them looked exhausted from their long hospital shifts.

"Well hey guys how was -" Morgan started to greet them, but was cut off by Ellie as she reached to take baby Clara. "Hey baby! Mommy missed you so, so much!" Ellie exclaimed as she held Clara close.

Ellie was busy fawning over little Clara and making sure she was ok, so it was Devon aka "Captain Awesome" who came up and thanked Morgan.

"Didn't think you had it in you bro, thanks a lot!" he said, as he gave Morgan a high-five.  
"Sure, no problem," Morgan replied as he high-fived back.

Morgan waved to them once more before they left, and then he went back inside the apartment.

* * *

Somehow or another, Morgan had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for Chuck to come home and relieve him of his intersect laptop guard-duty.

However, he was jolted awake when he heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen.  
Huh… it almost sounded like there was _someone_ in the kitchen.

Someone, in the kitchen…

Wait, what?

Morgan's brain finally processed this information and he shot straight up off of the couch and grabbed the tall lamp which stood in the corner.

Very slowly, he made his way over to the kitchen with the lamp in his hands raised baseball-bat style.  
"Whoever you are, I'm warning you! I have a lamp and I'm not afraid to use it!" he shouted as he peered through the kitchen doorway and saw…

Chuck. Rummaging through the fridge for something to eat. He was still dressed in his black "mission clothes" and had probably just gotten home.

He turned around to see Morgan in his "attack stance," and nearly choked on the sandwich that he had found to eat.

"Chuck?" Morgan's mouth hung wide open. "H-how did you…?" He managed to say as he stood there in shock. Chuck eyed him curiously.

"Uh, Morgan, what are you doing with my lamp?" Chuck asked.

"I…t-there was, and you, a-and-" Morgan tried to explain, but that's all that came out.

"W-when did you get back?" He managed to ask after he regained himself a bit.

"Ah, about ten minutes ago…" He replied as he took another bite of his sandwich. "Sarah and Casey had to stay a little longer though, to...*ahem,* to um, _question _someone…"

At this, Morgan shuddered slightly, and _almost_ felt sorry for that unlucky someone.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Chuck asked as they walked into the living room.  
"Nah, nothing much," Morgan replied as he put the lamp back down.

"Well, um, I guess I'd better get going," Morgan said quickly; he was looking forward to being home after his long day.

"Sure thing buddy, see you later," Chuck said back.

Morgan was nearly out the door when Chuck stopped to thank him.

"Hey, I'm really sorry it took so long for me to get back," Chuck said to him as he turned to leave.  
"I can't thank you enough for keeping an eye on things here for me while I was gone."

"Hey, no biggie! What else are best friends for?" Morgan replied. "Plus it wasn't so bad here. In fact, it was actually kind of fun," he said, thinking back to baby-sitting Clara.

He was about to leave again when Chuck stopped him a second time.

"Uh, Morgan, what's this?" Chuck asked, pointing to a blue tote bag filled with baby supplies, lying in the corner of the living room.

"Crap!" Morgan shouted as he went back in to get it. "I forgot to give that back to Ellie; I was baby-sitting Clara."

"Ellie let you baby sit Clara?" Chuck asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, why?" Morgan asked back.

"No reason," Chuck said, as he sifted through the tote bag. He stopped suddenly.  
"Morgan, you didn't try to give Clara red bull, did you?" Chuck asked as he held up a sippy-cup that was filled halfway with a dark, fizzy liquid.

"What? No, of course not!" Morgan replied as he took the bottle from Chuck's hands.  
"I gave her grape soda."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Review please? :D  
**_


	4. Baby Awesome vs feeling awesome

_**Ok, so I hope I didn't make it too cheesy with the whole "awesome" bit below, but hey, I thought it'd be cute to add.  
I hope this chapter is ok, I'm a little stuck with two different plot ideas, and so I'm not sure which one to use…**_

_**And also, thanks for the reviews! You guys are "awesome" :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 4- Baby Awesome vs feeling awesome **

The rest of little Clara's day wasn't quite as exciting as the earlier half of it had been. Sure, Mommy and Daddy were home now, but they weren't nearly as fun as Uncle Morgan.

Nope. In fact, all they wanted to do when they came home that evening was sleep. And they wanted her to sleep, too! Little Clara didn't like this at all. How could she sleep when there were so many cool new things just waiting to be found?

Like that shiny-clicky thing in Uncle Chuck's bedroom. It was the neatest thing she'd ever seen! No… it was most _awesome_ thing she'd ever seen!

"_Awesome_," baby Clara said aloud, causing both of her parents to dart into the nursery.

They eyed Clara curiously for a few moments as they stood in the doorway. "Huh… that's funny," said Ellie. "I could've sworn I heard her say-"

"_Awesome," _Clara said again before Ellie could finish her sentence.

Ellie and Devon looked at each other for a moment.  
"Babe," Devon said, turning to Ellie. "Clara just said her first word!"

_Wow_, Clara thought to herself. Mommy and Daddy seemed _really_ excited about that word she'd just said. Huh… if she'd only known it was _that_ easy to get some well-deserved attention…

"_Awesome! Aawe-somee!"_ Clara chirped, enjoying both of her parent's reactions very thoroughly.

Hehe, looks like she wouldn't be going to sleep _just_ yet…

* * *

The next day was the usual for baby Clara, not counting the fact that her parents kept trying to make her say her new word for everybody they knew.

However, little Clara couldn't help but feel… strange. Since yesterday, she'd been feeling different.  
It wasn't a bad different, though. It was just…different.

Maybe it was from her parents spoiling her silly since she'd said that new word.

Or maybe it was from all that grape soda that Uncle Morgan had given her.

Or maybe Mommy was right and TV _did_ turn your brain to mush! Clara _had_ watched a lot of TV yesterday…

But she didn't feel like her brain had turned to mush… actually, she felt kinda good… empowered, almost. In fact, little Clara was feeling _awesome_!

She said _awesome_ aloud once more for good measure, this time earning herself an ice-cream cone.

* * *

Ever since Morgan had "lost" Clara while baby-sitting her, he'd had this awful, nagging feeling in the back of his mind, and his thoughts were completely filled with "_what if_'s."

Like _what if_ she'd gotten out of the house?

Or _what if_ she'd somehow been kidnapped…

Or worst of all, _what if_ she _had_ downloaded the intersect?

Morgan thought about this as he sat at his manager's desk at the BuyMore.

Suddenly Chuck walked into the room.

"Hey Morgan! You're never gonna believe wh—" Chuck stopped mid-sentence, noting the serious expression on his best friend's face. "Morgan, you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Huh? What? Me, ah… no, no, I'm fine, I'm good," Morgan replied as he stood up and plastered a fake smile on his face. "I just need a little fresh air," he said as he walked towards the door.

Suddenly, though, he stopped and turned towards Chuck.

"Uh, Chuck, can I ask you something?" he said.

"Yeah, sure, ask away," Chuck replied as they both began walking out towards the back of the BuyMore.

"This is a _completely _random thought…" Morgan said again.

"Yeahh?" Chuck said, urging him to continue.

"This is just speaking hypothetically… and metaphorically…"

"Morgan…"

"Ok, ok, sorry… so, um, what would happen, if say, y'know…" Morgan started to say;  
Chuck nodded, urging him on.

"Uh, well, what would happen if a, er, if a kid… no, if a _baby_ downloaded the intersect?" Morgan finally managed to ask.

Chuck stood deep in thought for a moment.

"Huh… that's actually a pretty interesting idea," Chuck finally answered.

"If a baby was to download the intersect-and this is just a theory- well, let's put it this way. A baby's brain is like a sponge," Chuck continued.  
"It absorbs information at an unbelievable speed. A baby's brain could quite possibly be able to download the intersect safely and without any future side effects, and any intersect abilities- like kung-fu, for example- would become second nature." Chuck finished.

"Second nature?" Morgan asked, curiously.

"That pretty much means that by age five that kid would know how to fight without flashing."  
Chuck replied.

"Huh…" Morgan said in awe. "It's a wonder the CIA didn't make an army of intersect-babies," Morgan said thoughtfully as he and Chuck walked back into the BuyMore.

"Ah, the CIA couldn't do that even if they wanted to," Chuck said back. "Although any baby could _download_ the intersect, only a very special one would actually be able to use it."

"And how exactly do you know all of this?" Morgan said, turning to him.

"I… sorta flashed," Chuck replied, grinning.

They both talked a little while more before Chuck left, and Morgan went back to his own thoughts once again. This time, however, all of his thoughts were about little kung-fu ninja babies.

Heh… that actually sounded kind of cool…

And he was just glad that he'd gotten to Clara before she'd been intersect-ed.

He was pretty sure he'd gotten to Clara before she'd been intersected…

She seemed fine! Of course he'd gotten to her before she'd been intersected!

But there it was again, that awful, nagging feeling in the back of his mind…

* * *

_**Reviews make me happeh :D**_

_**Please & thnx! :)**_


	5. Baby Awesome vs freaking out

_**Sorry I didn't update the story as usual, I'm having writer's block xP  
I hope this chapter isn't too bad, though! **_

_**This is getting harder to write since I'm trying to figure out a good ending. I'm really stuck between two endings and I'm not sure which one to use.**_

_**I'm sorry there's not much of Sarah or Casey in this story, I hope you guys don't mind that.**_

_**And thanks very much for your reviews! I'll try to figure out the next chapter soon and hopefully not take too long! :)**_

**Chapter 5- Baby Awesome vs freaking out**

Much like the day before, Morgan sat at his manager's desk at the BuyMore, deep in thought over the events of the past few days. That is, until Chuck barged into the room.

"Morgan, can I have a word with you?" he asked. "It's _important," _he added impatiently.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Morgan replied.

"Morgan, you didn't let anyone near the intersect laptop, did you?" Chuck asked suddenly.

"What? N-no, no, of course not!" Morgan laughed nervously as he stood up from the desk.

"Morgan, the intersect didn't activate itself. I need to know if you or somebody else might have downloaded it by accident," Chuck continued to press him.

"_Somebody else?_" Morgan's voice was barely above a whisper.

Suddenly, all the color drained from Morgan's face as it hit him.

Clara had downloaded the intersect.

"Wait a minute," Chuck said, seeing the look on Morgan's face. "That question you asked me yesterday…" Chuck began to say when suddenly he stopped short and his face paled as well.

"Morgan… please, _please _tell me you didn't let baby Clara near the intersect laptop while she was at my apartment," he said slowly.

Morgan, who looked like he was going to be sick, sat back down again before finally answering.

"Chuck," Morgan began. "Don't freak out…"

* * *

"Morgan, do you have any idea how bad this is?" Chuck yelled as he paced back and forth.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" Morgan replied, his head in his hands. "I had my back turned not even a minute and she was gone!" he said as he lifted his head and threw up his arms in frustration.

"This is bad. This is so, so bad." Chuck repeated as he continued pacing around the room.

"Do you know what could happen if anyone found out about this?" Chuck said in a hushed voice. "How much danger Clara would be in?"

Morgan looked up at him wearily.

"This is all my fault," Morgan said as he let his head fall back into his hands.

Chuck sighed. This was as much his fault as it was Morgan's. He stopped pacing suddenly and took a seat next to Morgan.

"No, you were right; I should never have brought that stupid laptop out of Castle," Chuck said to him.

"No buddy, don't do that; it's my fault, I shouldn't have let Clara out of my sight," Morgan said back.

"No really, Morgan, I shouldn't have left the laptop in my room…"

"And _I_ shouldn't have baby-sat Clara at your apartment.."

"But I told you not to leave my apartment…"

"I could've said no…"

"Alright, ok, it's _both_ of our faults." Chuck finally said.

They both sat deep in thought for a while before Morgan finally spoke up.

"Is there _any_ way you could get the intersect out of Clara's head?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"Besides that device my mom used on me which was blown to smithereens? Nope, none that I know of." Chuck replied.

"Well…maybe Sarah or Casey could help us figure out something," Morgan suggested.

"No! Uh-uh." Chuck replied. "We can't tell Sarah _or_ Casey. The less people there are who know about this the better."

_Huh…_ Chuck thought to himself. _Could this be considered as going back on his whole "no secrets/no lies" promise to Sarah? Well, technically he was lying for family, so he was pretty sure Sarah would understand if she ever found out… not that he'd ever let her find out, just in case…_

Suddenly Morgan shot up out of his seat.

"Wait… remember what you told me yesterday, that even though any baby can safely download the intersect, only one that has a very special brain can actually use it?" Morgan began. "That means that Clara most likely _can't _use her intersect, right?" he continued.

"Which means she's probably still just like any other baby, and she'll be able grow up happy and safe and normal," Chuck finished for him, a small, hopeful smile on his face.

"And we can forget that all of this ever happened," Morgan said finally.

They both sighed in relief. Of course they'd still have to make sure Clara did _not _have a functional intersect, which she didn't, most likely.

After all… what would the chances be that little Clara would be the one special baby that could actually use the intersect?

* * *

_**Muahahaha :D**_

_**I think you know which two endings I'm debating over… or maybe I'll write a little something in between :) **_

_**I'm leaning towards a pretty cool **_**unexpected**_** ending that I'm pretty sure you guys would like.**_

_**Anyways, reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks :)**_


	6. Baby Awesome vs being awesome

_**Well here it is... I finally finished my story, yeyy! I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this last chapter up, but I wanted to find the perfect ending, and this is the closest I got to it. **_

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And I hope you like this last chapter :)**_

**Important! ****Make sure you read this chapter to the end! *****winks mischievously*;D**

**Until next time, ~ tennisgurl95**

**Chapter 6- Baby Awesome vs being awesome**

Chuck and Morgan had it all planned out. Chuck would bring Clara to the park, he would meet up with Morgan and they'd show her a few pictures, and then they'd see if she flashed on any of them.

If she didn't flash on any of them then that meant they could all finally forget about this whole baby- intersect mess.  
But if by some chance she _did_ flash on them, well… Morgan and Chuck really didn't want to think about that.

It was around noon when Chuck went over to Ellie and Devon's apartment and knocked on the door.

Luckily, they were still home.

"Hey Chuck! What are you doing here?" Ellie asked in surprise as she opened the door. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Well hey sis," Chuck greeted her. "I have off today, so I thought that maybe I could bring Clara to the park. Y'know, a little uncle-niece bonding time? Unless, of course, you guys had plans…"  
he said, letting his voice trail off.

"Well, um…this is kind of spur of the moment," Ellie pointed out as she thought about it.

"Well you _did_ say I could bring her to the park some time, and I just thought that today would be perfect."Chuck said.

Ellie thought about this carefully.

"You and Devon would have the whole day to yourselves…" he added.

Suddenly Ellie's face lit up. "Alright," she said finally as she turned back into the apartment to get baby Clara. "Just gimme about ten minutes to get Clara ready, ok?" She said before going back inside.

"Sure thing, sis," Chuck said back.

Once Ellie had shut the door and was back inside her apartment, Chuck turned around and spoke into his watch. "_Charles to Cobra,_ _Mission Awesome is a go. Repeat: Mission Awesome is a go!" _

"_Affirmative!" _Morgan's voice replied from the watch._ "See you in an hour." _

* * *

At about one o'clock Chuck and Clara were at the park and waiting for Morgan. Luckily there weren't many people there today, and Chuck had found them the perfect seat away from any prying eyes.

They waited for a good ten minutes before Morgan arrived. He was carrying a small box in his hands.

"Hey Chuck! Sorry I'm late, I just had a little trouble finding _this_," Morgan said as he handed Chuck the box he'd been carrying.

"Hey Morgan! Actually you're just in time," Chuck said as he took the box from Morgan.

Chuck set the box down on the bench beside him and opened it; inside there was a small, shiny case.

"What exactly is in there?" Morgan asked, eyeing the case.

"Well, long story short: what's in _here_ is going to help us figure out if Clara has a working intersect or not," Chuck answered as he took the case out of the box.

"Here, have a look." Chuck said as he handed it to Morgan, who opened the small case and looked inside.

Inside the case was a stack of cards; each had a random picture on the front.

"Chuck, what are these?" Morgan asked as he took one out and eyed it carefully.

"These are flash-cards. Literally," Chuck replied. "Meaning that if you have a functional intersect, they'll cause you to flash." He said as he took the case back from Morgan.

"Huh…" Morgan said as he thought about it, still holding one of the cards. "So all we have to do is show a few of these to Clara and see if she flashes, right?"

"Right," Chuck answered as he looked over at Clara, who was sitting quietly in her stroller.

"Well that sounds easy," Morgan grinned as he waved around the card in his hand, accidentally causing Chuck to see it and flash.

"Gahhh! Morgan!" Chuck glared at him as he fought off the effects of the flash.

"Sorry," Morgan said, grinning sheepishly. "At least we know they work," he said as he handed the card back to Chuck.

Chuck just rolled his eyes and went over to baby Clara.

"So, let's get this over with, shall we?" He said as he knelt down in front of her with a few cards in his hand.

Clara just gave him a look that he could've sworn meant, "You'd _better_ have candy…"

* * *

It was six o'clock now, and Chuck had brought Clara back home; he had spent the whole afternoon with her at the park. Morgan had left soon after the whole intersect thing was sorted out, so Chuck and Clara had actually managed to have some quality bonding time together.

Plus now they could all rest easy knowing this whole thing was finally over…

_Flashback to earlier…_

"_So, let's get this over with, shall we?" Chuck said as he knelt down in front of baby Clara with a few intersect test cards in his hand. Clara just gave him a look._

"_Morgan, I need you to come over here and watch to see if she flashes on any of these cards." Chuck said._

"_Sure thing," said Morgan as he came over and stood behind Chuck._

"_Alright then…c'mon Clara, lookie here," Chuck said as he waved the first card in front of baby Clara's face, trying not to look at it himself._

_Chuck held the card in front of her for a few moments, but there was no sign of her flashing on it._

_Instead, she just stared at the card blankly, not really sure what to make of it._

"_Okay, good…" said Chuck, a bit relieved. "Here goes card number two," he said after a moment as he raised the next card up to her face. _

_This time Clara eyed the card curiously and tried to grab it out of Chuck's hand._

"_Alright then. Here's card number three," Chuck said as he showed her the last card._

_However, little Clara was getting tired of this game, and she started to squirm around in her stroller._

_Suddenly though, she took one look at the card and her little face scrunched up. _

"_Chuck! Chuck, something's happening!" Morgan exclaimed as he noticed the look on Clara's face._

"_Yeah! Yeah, I see it and-wheeewh,ok… something's _**definitely** _happening…" Chuck said as he scrunched up his nose. _

"_Looks like someone needs a diaper change," he said as he stood up and put the intersect test cards away._

"_Well, I think we're all done here," said Chuck as he handed the case with the cards in it back to Morgan._

"_Wait, what? Really? Seriously? You mean everything's good now? Clara _doesn't _have the intersect? All of this is over?" Morgan nearly ran out of breath as he bombarded Chuck with questions._

"_Yeah buddy,everything's great, Clara's fine, and we can forget any of this ever happened," Chuck replied, just as relieved as Morgan. _

"_Ah Chuck this is great! Clara can get back to her normal life, I'm _not_ the world's worst baby-sitter, and- oh crap! I have to get back to the BuyMore, I'll catch you later!" Morgan yelled to him as he turned to leave._

"_Ok, see ya," Chuck shouted back before turning to baby Clara._

"_And you, missy… don't think I don't know what you did," Chuck said to her as he started walking and pushing the stroller along. _

_Clara just looked up at him with a smug grin on her face; she had just learned a _very_ valuable lesson:_

_When in doubt, just poop your little heart out._

_**THE END! **_

_**Hahah… I'm just kidding… keep reading :D**_

Baby Clara was sitting with her parents in the living room watching TV after her long day out with Chuck and Morgan.

It had been a lot of fun once she'd gotten Uncle Chuck to stop with that annoying game and take her to see the sights of the big, wide world…er, park.

Heck, she'd made out like a bandit (three ice creams in one day… who knew that that was even possible?) and Uncle Chuck had even let her try the swing on the playground.

Now she was at home, sitting in her playpen while her parents were watching the news.

Suddenly, something on the news caught little Clara's attention and she looked up at the TV screen.

And then, it happened.

The same strange thing that had been happening all day at the park each time Chuck had shown her those pictures…

The same thing that had been happening since the day that Morgan had baby-sat her…

The very same thing that Chuck and Morgan had been missing.

Baby Clara's eyelids flitted very, _very_ slightly as pictures and information _flashed_ before her very eyes.

To anyone it would have looked like she had just blinked. In fact, it happened so fast that most people probably wouldn't have even noticed her eyes close at all.

But something quite amazing had just happened...

Little Clara was very special.

In fact, little Clara was _awesome_.

_**

* * *

**_

The End :D

_**Thanks for reading! :) **_

_**Please review if you don't mind, I'd like to know how I did… thanks ;D**_


End file.
